Winter's Gift
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Berawl dari pandangan penuh rasa kagum dari lantai tiga... / SasuNaru/Warning's Insde!


**Winter's Gift**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru, fluff, probably OOC, typo(s), EYD messed up, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR. Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lantai tiga.

Disana, dia, pemuda dengan surai secerah matahari dan iris mengkilat sejernih langit pagi itu menopang dagu di pinggiran jendela yang terbuka.  
Dia menarik nafas dalam, lalu melepasnya dengan tatapan melembut penuh rasa kagum.  
Dan seulas senyum setipis madu terbit dari wajah karamelnya yang manis seperti musim semi.

Haah. Dia larut dalam pesona anak adam di bawah sana.

"Sasukee" Ia terkekeh dengan rasa menggelitik panas di sekujur badan.

Ah, entah kapan sensasi semacam itu datang.

"Oi Naruto" Seseorang yang lain dalam ruangan itu menghampiri dengan ransel besar di punggungnya. "Yakin nih, liburan kali ini kau tidak pulang?"

"Haaaah. Lihat rambutnya ttebayo"

"Woi. Dengar tidak?" Shikamaru akhirnya mendorong kepala Naruto sampai sedikit terantuk ke depan.

"Chee! Apaan sih!?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulaaaang?" Shikamaru membuat replika toa dengan kedua tangan yang ia katupkan di depan mulutnya.

"Yakin ttebayo!" Naruto kembali menoleh keluar jendela dengan senyum kasmaran dan pelangi imajiner di sekitar kepalanya yang sempat menghilang selama beberapa detik tadi.

"Gila, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk kampret macam dia" Shikamaru menunjuk-nunjuk sosok yang tengah berlarian di lapangan dengan bola yang sesekali ia tendang sampai menembus gawang. Sosok itu berlatih sendirian di tengah siang redup bersalju.  
Syal biru tebal melingkar di lehernya, dan serpihan-serpihan es langit bertabur di rambut legamnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Kapten kesebelasan Konoha Gakuen.

"Kau kan sudah tahu. Hehehe" Naruto cengengesan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Uchiha.

"Dia itu cuma peduli pada bola dan lapangan, Naruto. Kau tahu? Salju ini saja lebih 'hangat' dari dia"

"Yaaa dia memang tidak banyak bicara" Naruto menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi itu keren ttebayo"

"Aku tidak peduli soal kau tidak suka wanita tapi.." Shikamaru menatap sekilas pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Serius, Naruto. Walaupun kau memutuskan untuk tidak pulang hanya karena dia juga tidak pulang, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun"

"Aku tahu ttebayo!" Naruto mendengus. "Aku cuma mau melihatinya dari sini saja. Setiap hari dia dan timnya akan berlatih di lapangan itu untuk kejuaraan nasional. Bukankah itu hebat? Hehehe"

"Terserah lah"

"Yo, yo. Ada apa nih?" Sosok lain dengan rambut cokelat berantakan dan simbol taring merah pada masing-masing pipinya memasuki ruangan. Dia juga membawa tas besar seperti halnya Shikamaru. "Shika, taksinya sudah datang tuh"

"Loh Kiba? Kau jadi pulang juga?" Naruto mengambil alih posisi Shikamaru untuk menjawab.

"Iya lah. Liburan semester lalu kan aku sudah tidak pulang. Ibuku katanya kangen sekali padaku. Kasihan"

"Yah. Aku sendirian dong!?" Protes Naruto. Semua teman sekamarnya akan pulang selama liburan musim dingin. Padahal Kiba bilang, dia akan tetap di asrama karena dia akan mengambil les fisika tambahan setiap sore. Ternyata dia pulang juga.

"Tenang, Naruto. Aku sudah dapat sesuatu untukmu nih" Kiba tampak merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sepotong kertas kecil yang kemudian ia berikan pada Naruto.

"Heeeeh? Ini nomor siapa ttebayo?"

"Sasuke"

"HAH?"

"Iya. Itu nomornya Sasuke. Aku dapat dari Itachi-senpai"

Sekarang, bunga-bunga beserta kupu-kupu imajiner beterbangan di sekitar Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau harus mulai bicara pada orang itu kalau kau suka. Diam dan memandang saja itu membosankan"

"Kibaa bagaimana aku berterima kasih padamu ttebayooo~"

"Jiah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan" Kiba mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Semoga berhasil teman"

"Ck" Shikamaru mendecak malas disana. "Kami pergi dulu, Naruto"

"Iya! Hati-hati ttebayo!" Naruto masih menggenggam potongan kertas berharganya dengan tatapan berbinar, sementara kedua temannya mulai berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu.  
Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruangan itu.

Dia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada lapangan di bawah sana. Tampak Sasuke telah selesai berlatih dan membawa bola itu di tangannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.  
Sedetik sebelum sosok itu menghilang, ia menoleh dan sempat menangkap tatapan lurus si pirang dari jendela lantai tiga.

Naruto yang sadar langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat dengan semburat merah tak tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Padahal Kaa-san kangen sekali padamu ttebane!"

Naruto sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat sang ibu mulai berteriak dengan lengkingan mautnya di seberang sana.

"Yaa aku juga ingin pulang kok kaa-chan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus ikut les tambahan supaya nilaiku lulus ttebayo" Dusta Naruto yang sudah dirancang sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Uh. Kalau begitu selamat berjuang ttebane!"

"Pasti ttebayo!"

"Oh iya Naruto. Minato sedang lembur, jadi kalau kau mau bicara padanya lewat nomor kantor saja ya"

"Ah Tou-chan selalu saja sibuk"

"Dia itu sebentar lagi diangkat menjadi kepala bagian direksi, Naruto. Jadi harus bekerja keras dan-oh. Sebentar, Naruto. Adikmu mau mengatakan sesuatu nih"

Lalu terdengar samar-samar argumen Kushina dan Menma, adik Naruto, yang lebih seperti suara kucing bertarung daripada suara seorang ibu yang membujuk anaknya. Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"O-Oi Aniki!" Akhirnya suara sang adik terdengar disana.

"Hehe ada apa Menma?"

"Nenek sihir ini memaksaku untuk bicara padamu padahal aku sibuk!-Itte!" Kemudian ada suara jitakan mendarat. "Jangan pukul aku kaa-chan!"

"Gyahahahahaha" Naruto tergelak seketika. "Kau mau bilang apa? Aku mendengarkan"

"Aa. Itu. Kudengar kau tidak bisa pulang karena kau bodoh ya nii?"

Jtak. Ada suara jitakan lagi.

"Katakan selamat berjuang baka!" Ada suara Kushina juga yang sepertinya pelaku penjitakkan barusan.  
Setelahnya, hanya ada argumen-argumen kecil seperti Menma yang bersikeras bahwa itu juga bentuk ucapan selamat berjuang atau Kushina yang memaksa Menma untuk mengucapkannya dengan benar.

Ah, Naruto kangen suasana ribut ini. Kalau saja dia pulang dan bisa makan malam bersama keluarga. Sayangnya, dia punya prioritas utama lain sekarang.  
Prioritas utama yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bicara padanya.  
Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih ya, Menma, kaa-chan"

"Jaga dirimu Naruto! Jangan main game sampai larut ttebane!"

"Hehe iya, iya. Sudah ya. Aku mau makan malam dulu ttebayo"

"Ya, ya" Dan sambungan telepon pun berakhir.

Sepi.  
Semakin terasa senyap saat kamar yang biasa di tempati tiga penghuni ini mendadak kosong. Tidak ada Kiba yang memutar musik hip hop kesukaannya, atau Shikamaru yang gusar karena tidurnya terganggu.

Cuma ada dia, senyap, dan cahaya lampu di tengah sore menjelang malam.

Naruto menatap ragu-ragu secarik kertas kecil yang agak kusut karena terus ia genggam.  
Ada sederetan angka disana.  
Nomor ponsel Uchiha Sasuke, sosok yang ia kagumi sejak tahun pertama.  
Naruto tidak yakin bahwa ia akan benar-benar bicara pada sang Uchiha. Dia ingat saat beberapa kali menyapa orang itu dan yang ia dapatkan cuma tatapan diam tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto menarik satu nafas panjang sebelum jarinya menekan angka-angka pada keypad ponselnya.  
Dua belas digit.  
Jantungnya berdebar gugup, tapi bagaimanapun, dia tetap menekan tombol hijau itu.

Tuuuut. Tuuuut. Tuuuut.

"Halo?"

Dan Naruto menjauhkan ponsel itu dari wajahnya yang merah luar biasa.  
Gila. Suara itu. Suara dalam dan berat itu.  
Benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke.  
Naruto kalang kabut. Speechless. Mendadak bisu. Tak bisa berkata-kata.  
Dia menempelkan ponsel itu kembali ke telinganya.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" Ulang suara di seberang sana.

"HA. HA-LO" Naruto menelan ludah. "A-Apa kau.. Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya"

Naruto rasanya ingin sujud syukur saat itu juga sambil menangis bahagia.

"Aku.. Uzumaki Naruto-"

"Oh" Sela Sasuke di seberang sana. "Dari kelas 2-3 ya?"

"Iya, iya! Benar ttebayo!" Jadi Sasuke tahu dia dari kelas 2-3. Kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke mengenalinya walaupun sedikit itu membuat jantung Naruto terpacu kencang begitu saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Aa. Etto.. A-Aku tadi melihatmu berlatih. Kau.. Tidak pulang?"

"Tidak" Sahutnya singkat dan cepat.

"Oh, begitu ya" Naruto memutar otaknya. Mencari topik yang tepat untuk di jadikan obrolan. Sialnya, tidak ada. Seolah otak Naruto kehilangan fungsi dalam sekejap. Memang, cuma Sasuke lah orang yang selalu sukses melumpuhkan syaraf ke-waras-annya.

"Kau mau mengajakku ngobrol, Naruto?"

Skakmat.

"HAH? Eh. A-A.. Aku. A-" Gugup. Naruto menggaruk-garuk pirangnya frustasi. Harus bilang apa dia?  
Selain kehilangan fungsi otak, rupanya dia juga terserang gagap mendadak.

"Hoi. Kau ikut klub kendo ya?" Tanpa di duga, Sasuke bertanya disana.

"Eh. T-Tidak. Aku tidak ikut kendo. Memangnya kenapa ttebayo?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kukira kau tidak pulang karena kau anggota klub kendo yang akan ikut olimpiade"

"Ehhehe. Bukan karena itu sih. Aku tidak pulang soalnya.. Aku ikut les tambahan"

"Matematika?"

"Bu-Bukan. Aku ikut fisika" Naruto tertawa kecil. Sasuke tidak se'beku' yang Shikamaru bilang kok. Dia sempurna. Selalu sempurna di mata Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Kau sedang apa nih Sasuke?"

"Aku? Sedang siap-siap"

"Eh? Siap-siap? Kau mau pergi ya?"

"Hn"

"Kemana?"

"Menemui pacarku"

Ada semacam hantaman keras di batin Naruto sekarang. Rasa nyeri yang datang mendadak, seperti reaksi dibawah sadar.  
Kosong.

'Menemui pacarku'

Bodohnya dia. Kenapa Naruto tak pernah berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah punya pacar? Dia ganteng dan cerdas. Dia bisa membuat wanita dan laki-laki manapun jatuh hati.  
Bodohnya Naruto. Bodohnya dia karena dia tidak tahu bahwa..

Ternyata Sasuke sudah punya pacar.

"B-Begitu ya" Naruto tertawa hambar. "Ya. Sudah dulu Sasuke. J-Jaa!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri percakapan.  
Kenapa ya? Rasanya begitu sakit?

Seharusnya Naruto tidak boleh cemburu.

Tap.

Seharusnya hari ini dia pulang saja dan menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarganya.

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara pergerakan dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.  
Tirai disana tersibak, dan sesosok manusia dengan susah payah tampak melompat, lalu masuk ke kamar itu.

Naruto membulatkan matanya seketika.

"Sasuke!?"

"Sial. Pohon di luar banyak semutnya" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk sekujur badannya sendiri, membersihkan diri dari semut-semut yang asalnya dari pohon akasia di samping gedung asrama, serta kepingan-kepingan salju tipis yang tertinggal di rambut legam itu.

Naruto beku dalam kebingungan luar biasa disana.

"Ini kan lantai tiga ttebayo!" Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan imajinasi visualnya saja. "Kenapa tidak lewat pintu!?"

"Tch"

"Dan kau bilang tadi katanya kau mau pergi menemui pacarmu!"

"Memang" Sasuke masih sibuk menepuk-nepuk celananya yang masih kotor. "Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini sedang datang menemui pacarku"

Apakah ini imajinasi lagi, atau Naruto baru saja mendengar bahwa secara tidak langsung, Sasuke mengakui Naruto sebagai..

Pacarnya?

"Heeeeeh?" Tanpa diminta, rona semerah tomat datang disekitar pipi Naruto yang memanas. "Ma-Maksud ucapanmu itu apa ttebayo? Apa jangan-jangan kau salah kamar ya!?"

"Kau kira aku bodoh?" Sasuke mendengus malas sambil mendekatkan diri beberapa langkah ke arah Naruto. "Tentu saja aku tahu ini kamarmu"

Tenang, Naruto.  
Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

"Jadi" Sasuke meluruskan tatapannya pada sepasang manik secerah lautan milik Naruto. "Apa kau keberatan?"

Itu kedengarannya seperti permintaan jawaban.  
Tentu, jawaban yang rasanya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Tapi kan.. Kita bahkan belum pernah bicara satu sama lain sebelumnya"

"Kita akan punya banyak waktu untuk bicara"

"Dan aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana kau tahu letak kamarku ttebayo!"

"Dengar, dobe" Sasuke mendekat satu langkah lagi. "Kau pikir kenapa aku harus berlatih di lapangan asramamu setiap hari ketika lapangan asramaku rumputnya lebih bagus?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu seseorang selalu memperhatikanku dari jendela kamarnya" Penjelasan Sasuke semakin menyudutkan Naruto dalam sensasi manis atas kenyataan yang seperti mimpi. "Bodoh kalau dibilang aku tidak tahu dimana letak kamarmu"

"Sejak kapan kau sadar kalau aku.. Uh. Memperhatikanmu?"

"Sejak semester pertama" Katanya dengan nada yang semakin rendah. "Jadi, secara teknis kita sudah saling mengenal"

Tatapan Sasuke melunak.

"Walaupun aku tidak mengerti orang idiot macam apa yang membuang-buang waktunya untuk memperhatikanku"

"Orang idiot yang-" Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan gugup yang ia coba samarkan. "-menyukaimu. Mungkin?"

Dan jarak yang hanya terpisahkan sepersekian inci itu akhirnya pudar saat Sasuke melayangkan satu kecupan lembut pada bibir tipis Naruto. Menggantikan atmosfir dingin dengan sapuan halus yang hangat dan lembab, mengecap rasa yang menjadi dambaannya sejak lama.

Dan mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi pandangan diam dari lantai tiga.  
Hanya ada waktu-waktu yang akan dihabiskan bersama di bawah matahari, salju, dan purnama.

Liburan musim dingin kali ini… Sepertinya akan menyenangkan, ya.

.

.

.  
**= OWARI =****  
**.

.

**A/N** : Ah, jadinya fluff lagi kan xD  
Gomen kalau agak membosankan :'3  
Lagi dapet banyak ide fluffy soalnya. Gak tau kenapa. Hehe.  
Jangan lupa review ya, teman-teman ^w^


End file.
